A Battle of Friendship
by hoodedUchiha
Summary: Dark times lie ahead for a Jedi Knight named Ryan. He meets a man that seems darker then most. Will he break this dark man or while he end up being the one broken..?
1. It Begins

A Battle of Friendship

Chapter 1: It Begins

"Help! oh god please someone help me!" said a voice on a comlink. Ryan tried to get back to him. "What is it?? ... Is anybody out there?... COME ON!!! Answer ME!"

said ryan. He didn't hear anything. He had his R2 unit trace that call to a planet called Ostifar. It wasn't that far off course and he had to do something. So he turned his

ship and headed to the planet. He had a feeling that he might be to late. He flew around the surface looking for any signs of life or any clues to help him find the person who

called. After circling for about 20 min he found a ship sitting about 3 miles out of a city. He decided to play it safe and land about 1 mile away. He hopped out of his ship

and walked over to the ship he had seen eariler. There was no one inside. He guessed that they parked out here and went into the city to get parts or fuel or somthing like

that. He could see smoke near the city and he wondered if there was any danger. Him being a high member in the Jedi Order should be able to handle a small problem, so

he walked into town. By the time he got there it was to late. Buildings had been set on fire, there were people laying every where. Most were dead, but few just had missing

limbs or were just cut a little. He went over to a local who was laying next to a cantina and asked him, "What happend here? please tell me." The man opened his eyes a

little and replied,

"It was horrible... It happend so fast!" Cough Cough " You would never think just one man could do all this damage..." 

"WHAT!!! Only one man did all this damage???" yelled ryan

"Yes, He came into the city from that direction."

He pointed towards the direction where the empty ship was.

"He wore a black cloak and had half a mask on his face, only covering his nose and down...He was really fast. Killed the troops guarding the city like they were little

children. Then he took out the rest of us and headed to the palace in the center of the city...Please! Go save the king and queen before he kills them to!"

"I will don't you worry!" replied ryan

"Thank yo..." With that the old man died.

Ryan made it his mission to avenge this city and save the king and queen. He will need to kill this intruder who ever he is. Ryan wore what most jedi's wore. Jedi knight

fighting clothes, unlike most jedi though. The colar of his close was dark red. His light saber was blue. He cared 2 pistals on him at all times just incase something

happend to his lightsaber. Ryan hurried through the city, It was easy to see where he went...He left a trail of distructsion every where he went. There was blood and dead

bodies every where. "I can't beleive somebody would do this.." muttured ryan to him self. He found the palace. It was big to. at least 4 or 5 stories high. He wondered what

room the king, queen, and this killer would be in. The front door looks like it was kicked down, or this guy knows how to use the force and pushed it down. Anyway there

were 2 guard bodies laying dead on the floor. He decided to find the guards room to alert them of the killers present. He found it and also found a huge pill of dead guard

bodies. He guessed that this guy didn't want these guards inturupting his meeting with the royals. So he hurried up the stairs to get to the room. He found it and inside was

the king laying dead, but the queen and princess were unharmed. Now that he thought about it...He didn't see one woman or child dead out in the huge massacer. Even the

guards...The females wern't dead but only knocked out. This guy doesnt harm women or childern. A plus ryan figured. So all he needs to do is get a female jedi to fight him

and this villain can be put away, but first he wanted to get a chance to fight him. He wanted to prove to the order that he was ready to become a Jedi master and this was

his chance. He asked the queen where he went and she pointed to a broken window. He looked out the window and saw a black figure leaving the city. If he hurried he

could catch him.. So he jumped out the window and presued him. He finally caught this stranger about 30 feet out of the 2nd ship.

"Stop and state your crime" yelled ryan.

"What crime my old friend?" replied the man.

friend? what could he mean by that? "Fine if you won't admit the crime i'll force it out of you!"

With that ryan pulled out his lightsaber and charged forward.

The man dodged, quite easily to. ryan swung right and left and used a force choke, all failed. finally the stranger did something other then dodge. He pulled out his own

lightsaber. His was red. "he must be a sith!" thought ryan "All the more reason to kill him!" Their lightsabers clashed and locked together, but then the stranger did

something ryan wasn't expecting. he turned off his lightsaber which made ryan lose balance and swing wide left. the man turned his blade back on and slased at his leg

and arm. 2 singing cuts that needed to be looked at badly.

"OW!" yelled ryan.

Then the man put away his lightsaber and instead of killing him, walked back to his ship and flew off! leaving the injured ryan laying in the desert. Ryan had to get back but

how?


	2. Gathering Information

A Battle of Friendship

Chapter 2: Gathering Information

Ryan was wounded and needed to get back to his ship. He quickly realized that he had his comlink on and beaconed his ship. He climbed into his ship and started heading back to the Jedi temple. He was thinking about what the stranger had said.

"What crime my old friend?" said the stranger... He had never seen this guy. How could he be friends with him. It was impossible. Maybe his master would be able to help him, or maybe his former clone commander.

Ryan had once been in the Clone army of the republic. He had decided to join the clones because of his father. His father, Chad, had once been a famous bounty hunter for the republic. He would hunt down and kill the major generals or leaders of the republics enemy. On one of his missions he was told to spy on this Chancellor Palpatin. It was a simple mission really, if he was a major threat he would just take him out quick with his blaster. The problem was that this Chancellor wasn't an ordinary chancellor. He was the Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. When Chad figured out that this guy was a major threat it was to late. Chad took out his blaster to shoot him but he had already destroyed his gun and had trapped him in the room. The battle was quick but the pain was intense. The Chancellor pulled Chad towards him with force pull and shoved his lightsaber in his gut and thrust it upward cutting Chad in half right up from the gut to the top of his head. Ryan had seen the security tape and was terrified and angry. He did the smart thing though and went and told Anikan Skywalker. Anikan was only 17 at the time and thought that Ryan was crazy. Unfortunately Palpatin wasn't killed till a few years later. Ryan swore that he would train and kill the sith no matter what he did. He was 14 when this happened and he joined the Clone army at age 17 by choice. He cleared the training course in record time and became the first member of the clone army to join by choice.

He also had amazing lightsaber skills. He was noticed by a Jedi master one day when Ryan was practicing with a Vibroblade. He saw that he was quick on his feet and never backed out. He also say that when he would punch at something or push his hand the objects across from him would be pushed to the wall. This was an amazing thing to see for somebody in the clone army. So the Jedi master went and begged Ryan to take the Jedi trails. He told Ryan that it would be easier to avenge his dad if he were a Jedi, and that is what took him. He took the trails and amazingly got the 3rd highest Jedi ranking of all the people who have taking them. One of the people that he took the trails with got the 1st highest in history. This was huge in the academy. The person who had 2nd and the old first spot was Jedi Master Yoda. Ryan got used to this guy who had the first spot. His name was Anthony. He liked to wear black which was uncommon to see in a Jedi but no-the-less he was still an amazing Jedi. Before these trials he had already hunted down and killed 7 sith, without a lightsaber. That is the reason that the counsel tracked him down and convinced him to take the trials. He had an uncanny speed. It seemed that he had harnessed his force into his speed which had amplified it by 100. He was so fast that the only thing you could see was the grass move when he ran through it. It was amazing plus his normal speed was never matched. He became known as the fastest Jedi alive. About a year after the academy he disappeared. Some say he just left yet others say he was killed by a huge number of sith. There was a report last week that there were 19 sith found dead and they think that this was the struggle to kill him and once they did they took him away and tortured him. No one could believe that such a young person with great talent had been killed. He was reported missing in action at the age of 19. Ryan turned 19 the next

day.

Ryan is now 22 it has been 3 years since the incident. Ryan just flew into the Jedi temple and looked for his master. He was know where to be found. He asked the Jedi around the temple and they said that he had went out to get some crystals for his padawons lightsaber. So he ran to the crystal caves and found his master laying there dead. He had 3 lightsaber wounds to his leg, his arm, and one right through his heart. There was also a note on his chest. It read: "Sorry I didn't do this to you Ryan but I figured that you still need to learn who I am. I mean come on its not that hard. I mean ya its been a while.. about 3 years but still. By the way your ship needs repairs..." and after he finished he heard the sound of an explosion. He ran back and saw his ship and been blown up. He knew that he had to track this man down and kill him at all cost!


	3. Plan For Redemption

A Battle of Friendship

Chapter 3: Plan For Redemption

"God Damn It! I can't believe he blew up my ship!"

Ryan ran into his room at the Jedi Temple. On his wall hung is old clone uniform and his heavy

blasters. He also had a nice collections of swords from around the Galaxy. He ran over to his closet and

opened it. He pulled out his comlink and a note. The note was the only thing he had left of his old best

friend Anthony. He didn't right a whole lot but its the only thing that made him think that he might still

be alive and he was convinced now that this stranger might be him. He said a long time ago that If he

was still alive to bring this note back to him. If this stranger was Anthony there is no way he could

possibly kill him, but since he was a sith maybe he could get him to rejoin him and the Jedi.

The Jedi are in a major war right now and they could definitely need the reinforcements and Anthony

was the best there was. He had great leadership and he would know what the sith were up to. It was

obvious that he had to try to get him back and if he failed he would have to kill him. That would be a

major challenge. He would have to have the clone army on stand by and for that he would have to ask a

favor from his old Clone Army Commander. He knew his commander would do this for him because

he had saved his life once. He was about to be eaten by a Rancor and Ryan had come out of no where

and stuck a frag grenade right down its throat. The Rancor was literally torn to pieces. His commander

had sworn that he would return the favor one day and that day was going to be today. He called up his

commander and told him to meet him at the Jedi Temple. He told him it was important so hurry.

The commander showed up about an hour later. He knew it was important because of how Ryan

hurried him into his room. The note on his old Jedi master had said where he was going to be next.

"Alright Commander Ferranze according to this note Anthony will be going to Coruscant because he

has to kill Chancellor Yun-Terance, Frankly i have never like the guy but we still can't let Anthony kill

him. No matter what we have to get there and stop him." Said Ryan

"I agree Ryan, and i am no longer your commander so call me Jacob." Replied Jacob Ferranze

"Alright Alright, Jacob I need you to do that favor you promised for me when I saved your life"

"Okay Ryan, what ever it is I'll do it."

"I need you to be my back up when I go and try to turn Anthony back to the Light Side. Its going to be

hard and if he refuses I will need to take him out... and I can't do that without you."

"No Problem! I would follow you to the ends of the Earth Ryan."

"Good to hear.. now we leave for Coruscant tomorrow. This will give you time to send for your troops

and Anthony isn't attacking until late tomorrow. I think this is just an excuse to get me to pursue him.

Wait for the Signal and when I give it to you attack like there is no tomorrow."


	4. Redemption

A Battle of Friendship

Chapter 4: Redemption

"Can you hear me Jacob?" said Ryan into his comlink

"Load and clear, do you see this Anthony guy?" replied Jacob

"Yeah I see him, It looks like I was right. He is just sitting there waiting for me. I wonder why though." said Ryan

"Well no better way to find out by going up and confronting him, and remember I do have over half our clone army waiting on standby for you. So if you get into any kind of trouble just yell help into the comlink and we will be there."

"Yeah I know and be on alert at all times, we don't know what he is up to."

With that Ryan readied himself and started walking towards Anthony. He noticed that there were bodies laying everywhere. Most of them looked like guards but some looked like Jedi or Sith. This made Ryan wonder. Anthony was about 200 yards away from him. He could see him floating in the air while he was meditating. As Ryan walked he started to see some dead people who were dressed way to fancy to be guards or Jedi. He wondered if they were the people Anthony had said he would kill. If it was that meant Anthony had been here earlier and killed these people. Who knows how long he has been here.

"Ah Ryan, How are you?" said a voice that was so cold it could stop somebodies heart.

"I am doing fine I guess, what about you old friend?" replied a calm Ryan. Jedi training had helped him to control his anger.

"Me? I never thought you would ask! Well I am doing splendid. As you can see my job here has been done with no distractions. The poor chancellor was killed even before he walked into his house. What a shame but he was corrupted. You did know that right?"

"Corrupted? What do you mean by that?" questioned Ryan

"Well you see, his mind wasn't fully there. It had been twisted and misshaped until he was just a mindless zombie for the controller. He did what ever he was told and only obeyed this person. It was bad business. Especially for the republic." replied Anthony

"What do you mean for the republic? He was a republican politician, and he was one of the highest ranked ones to"

"Ah yes but with a separatist controlling a republican mind things could go bad. If he wanted to have this law be passed or this one not all he would have to do is tell his zombie and it would happen. He could destroy the republic from the inside and would you like that to happen?"

"Well no... but how did he get corrupt in the first place?"

"Your always full of questions are you not? Ha-ha well its better you want to learn then you wanting to know nothing. Its called the sith. They control the separatist, so all they did was at high counsel meetings between the two he snuck in as one of the separatist leaders. So then when the chancellor was up and talking he used the force to mess with his mind. Changing him little by day until he went into compleat zombie. Sad isn't it? Well that's politics, they destroy you from the inside."

"Wow I would have never thought this. Well what were you doing on that planet where you left me to rot?"

"Oh you mean the moon of Vagon VI. That was a separatist base. I went there to kill Sith commander. He was being rather a nuisance and I sensed that everyone would be more happy if he were dead. Heck one left Sith for you Jedi to worry about. About that leaving you to rot thing. You were never left there to rot. I stayed a mile away just incase you were dumber then I predicted and didn't signal your ship."

"Wait you killed a Sith? I thought you were Sith.. How can you kill your own people?" questioned Ryan

"Me? Sith? No Ryan a am not Sith, nor am I Jedi. I don't join there groups, I found out about something different about three years ago when I left. It is a very elite group with only the best. Neither the Sith nor the Jedi know about this group." said Anthony

"Well you have to join the Jedi again. We need you. There is a war coming and we need the best."

"I am sorry Ryan, but know I will never go back to the Jedi." replied Anthony calmly

"Then I'll just have to Kill You!!" said Ryan and he pulled out his comlink and yelled "HELP!" and with that the clone army that Ryan had started charging from there hiding places.

"Only if you can beat me and my gang will I ever join the Jedi!" With that Ryan saw five dark cloaked figures dash right by him and stood by Anthony.

"Ha only six people against My Great Army!!! This will be EASY!!" yelled Jacob.

"Then.." said Anthony "Let The Battle Begin!"

The dark cloaked figures ran in different directions Killing who ever stood in there way. Anthony ran straight for Ryan and yelled...

"Lets see how better you have gotten!!"

Ryan quickly took out his light saber and Anthony started Kicking at him. Ryan blocked every kick but wondered why his lightsaber wasn't cutting through his feet. A left kick, side kick, a low kick and then a shot at the head. Ryan blocked every one but then didn't notice that after the kick to the head Anthony's other foot was already going for his groin. Ryan quickly reacted and dodged.

"Good job of blocking. Now lets see your lightsaber skills!" yelled Anthony

Then he whipped out too lightsabers. They were both black. This was really strange. Ryan had never seen anybody with a black lightsaber. Plus the battle he had against him on the moon of Vagon VI was red. Quickly Ryan could tell that Anthony was a natural at wielding two weapons. Plus he had a deadly combination between his lightsabers and his feet. He took out ten clone troupers at once on his way to attack Ryan. Ryan also noticed that Jacob's great army was failing. The other Jedi or Sith or what ever you call them had already taken out three fourths of the army. They were losing numbers and fast. All of a sudden Anthony was right in front of him. Anthony used a force push and then a force pull and grabbed Ryan by the collar. He whispered right into his ear.

"If you want to learn more about us come to Terence V"

With that He knocked Ryan out. Ryan woke up an hour later to find the entire army dead and Anthony and his gang were gone. Jacob laid about 200 meters away and laid there with no head. He remembered what Anthony had said..

"Well..." Ryan said to himself, "I guess I'm off to Terence V"


End file.
